Dirgeye
is the Sea Monster Complien. It belongs to the Dark and Water Elements. It grows from Dirshrimp and into Dirjumbo. Appearance Dirgeyes are vaguely humanoid Compliens, with round heads with a thick, bony mask in front with holes for the eyes. They have a fin on top of their head, and a lanky body with several ridges, alongside a back fin and more fins on the sides. They have two legs, with pointed toes, and two arms, one of which sticks out of the eye socket. They have a tail with a fin at the end, and their fingers resemble claws. They have points at the end of their elbows. Information Dirgeyes grow from Dirshrimp in an attempt to take to life on land. However, constantly trying to metamorphose so quickly leads to various instabilities, most notably the arm emerging from their eye socket. Dirgeyes suffer the disadvantage of lost depth perception due to this, and their asymmetrical bodies give difficulty when swimming. However, their amphibious nature, sharp claws and toes, and fairly strong pack hunting abilities give them proficiency in hunting, and allow them to be apex predators in many of Complanet's regions. On Collusia, Dirgeyes have fewer natural environments to inhabit, and often suffer as a result. Dirgeyes, however, hardly use their predatory skills to feed themselves, rather feeding a Dirjumbo at the head of the pack. Dirgeyes believe that through helping their pack leader, they will receive award and appreciation, but often end up malnourished as a result. While Dirgeye populations are currently well-sustained, Dirgeyes are listed as vulnerable due to their regular malnourishment and unstable genetics. When a Dirjumbo is not present in a pack, Dirgeyes become competitive with one another to become the top of the pack. Typically strength and hunting ability are desired in Dirgeyes, and the one that shows the most proficiency in these skills will receive the nutrients necessary from other creatures to grow. Dirgeyes typically hunt on Sidines, but occasionally will use their sharpened fangs in an attempt to bite through the tough shell of a Grouger. Although rates of success are typically low, this can provide large amounts of nutrients required for growth. Habitat Dirgeyes are primarily found on the rocky coasts of Ublington and Rostobar, where prey is often easy pickings for these Compliens. Dirgeyes introduced to other regions of Complanet, such as Aclein, with much greater resources, often end up becoming invasive species for a brief period of time, only to exhaust resources and die off as a result. Dirgeyes are found on East Collusia around the Dilapitated Derelict, where they prey on small aquatic Compliens that come through the waterways, occasionally removing spikes from Urchinees to feast on the glassy center underneath. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name The name is derived from "dirge," a word referring to a lament to the dead, primarily describing its "deathly" aesthetic, and eye, referring to the arm emerging from its eye socket. Design Dirgeye's design takes slight inspiration from fish, though primarily was designed as a distinct aquatic monster. Trivia *While not initially connected to Dirshrimp, it was added to the line due to similar aesthetics, and changes were made to both designs to allow the line to flow better. Category:Compliens Category:Dark Element Category:Water Element Category:Made by CompliensCreator00 Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Amphibious Compliens Category:Fish Compliens Category:Blue Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Animalistic Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Collusia Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Invasive Compliens